072414tethyskikate
languidLachesis LL began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 01:36 -- 01:36 LL: //test// 01:36 GA: | test | 01:36 LL: ((excellent)) 01:36 LL: ((YOU READY BB?)) 01:36 GA: | YISS | 01:38 LL: Tethys, you wake up in the warm sunlight that streams into your bedroom in the Royal Palace. A moment later, you gasp in shock -- You're late for morning Drills! 01:39 GA: | Tethys does the hoppity rushed thing to get her pants on while throwing on her hoodie. "| Crap, crap, crap, he's gonna kill me! |" | 01:39 GA: | She sprints her way to the training room or grounds or whatever. | 01:39 GA: | Bread in mouth. | 01:39 LL: ((i was about to say)) 01:40 LL: You come in to find your father, the great Kikate Nagisa, pacing before a group of guards. 01:41 GA: (( am i supposed to be lining up with them? )) 01:42 GA: (( or just going up to fadah )) 01:42 LL: He turns to you, his brow furrowed. "Look who decided to join us today." 01:42 LL: "Vantas! How late is Nagisa?" 01:43 LL: A regruit in the front row calls out, "Twenty Minutes, Sir!" 01:43 GA: | She captchalogues her half-eaten slice of bread, and puts on a deep, serious guard voice. "| Ahem um cough I was making sure there were no, er, evil sky pirates in the... hallways? |" | 01:43 LL: Kikate turns back to you. "Twenty Minutes... You'd keep Her Imperial Condescension waiting twenty minutes?" 01:43 LL: "Over a few measly SKY PIRATES?" 01:44 GA: | "| They had... super... psionics? |" | 01:44 GA: | "| And I killed over a thousand of them. |" | 01:44 LL: Kikate smiles, the smile that tells you things are about to get worse. 01:45 GA: | Tethys smiles too, and mutters, "(ah, crap.)" | 01:46 LL: "Well, since you were SOOO BUSY fighting Psionic Sky Pirates, it sounds like you should go spend the rest of the day cleaning up the mess in the hallways." 01:46 LL: "And since there were a thousand of them, ALL THE HALLWAYS." 01:47 GA: | "| Ah, yeah, but unfortunately, if I do that, you're just pretty much going to inspire me to rebel and leave the palace to go on some big adventure to spite you? Because you're the disapproving dad? So maybe I should just do something easier. |" | 01:48 LL: "So you want to sit on your butt all day instead? All right... How about you sit on your butt all day, doing your make up and hair. There is a ball tonight, and if you're not attending as a soldier, you'll be attending as a debutante." 01:49 GA: | "| Actually, I was going to run off with one of our sky pirate enemies and go beat up some nerds, if that's cool with you. |" | 01:49 LL: "It's not cool. You're not going anywhere. Would you like to be confined to quarters?" 01:50 GA: | "| How is that a punishment? I've got like, five dragon dildos. |" | 01:50 LL: Kikate hauls off and punches you. 01:50 LL: "Just because you're my daughter, doesn't mean you get to speak to a superior officer with that mouth. 01:51 GA: | "| Yes, sir. |" Tethys makes a mental 'uuuuuugh'. | 01:52 LL: "So, take your pick. Spend the day cleaning, or spend the day getting gussied up like a girl with five dragon dildos." 01:52 GA: | "| I'll do the cleaning, thanks. |" | 01:52 LL: "Vantas! Get Nagisa a mop and bucket." 01:53 LL: ((an indeterminate number of hours later...)) 01:53 GA: (( i hope noone hot is gonna be there that ill miss getting to dance with )) 01:55 LL: You hear footsteps in the hallway, and find your father standing over you. "Tethys." 01:55 GA: | "| Father. |" | 01:55 LL: "You will be getting up on time from now on?" 01:55 GA: | "| I might need an alarm clock. |" | 01:56 GA: | "| Is- is there an app for that on my phone? Because I'm really not good with these things. |" | 01:58 LL: Kikate sighs. "There is. Now, the ball will be starting soon. Do you want some time to get ready?" 01:58 GA: | "| Will I be attending it as a soldier, or as a 'debutante'? |" | 01:59 LL: "That's up to you." 01:59 GA: | "| Soldier. Unless anyone cool is going to be dancing there. |" | 02:00 LL: "I haven't known anyone as cool as I am in years." 02:00 GA: | "| Yeah, right. Why's a ball happening tonight? |" | 02:02 LL: "Reasons." He chuckles. 02:02 LL: "Go get ready." 02:02 GA: | "| Okay. See ya. |" | 02:02 GA: | She walks off and does whatever it is you do to get ready to be a soldier idfk. | 02:02 LL: "i'll meet you at the elevator in thirty minutes." 02:02 GA: | "| K. |" | 02:04 LL: ((30 untenable minutes later)) 02:04 LL: How is Tethys dressed? 02:04 GA: | uhm | 02:04 GA: | like... a soldier? | 02:04 GA: | i dunno, what kind of apparel do the guards usually wear for these kinds of things? | 02:05 GA: | like, knight armor, or camo, or just uniforms | 02:05 LL: Their uniform. 02:05 LL: their nice uniform. 02:05 GA: | nice uniform | 02:05 GA: | does it look like a star trek one? :o | 02:05 GA: | dibs on not being red | 02:05 LL: ((no)) 02:05 LL: ((it's paramilitary)) 02:05 GA: (( kk )) 02:07 LL: Your father nods. "Ready?" 02:07 GA: | "| Yes, sir. |" | 02:08 LL: He steps into the elevator, inviting you in after him, as he hits a button. 02:08 GA: | She marches in. | 02:08 GA: (( elevator music? )) 02:09 LL: To your surprise, the elevator rises, rather than descending to the ballrooms used by the royalty. 02:10 GA: | Tethys gets ready for an ambush or some crazy training exercise or something to happen. | 02:11 LL: It opens up before a helo-pad, and three roto-craft are positioned in the bay. The soldiers salute Kikate as he walks out, with you in tow. "We're going on a trip." 02:12 GA: | "| Okay. |" | 02:13 GA: (( 'ill just ignore the fact that you shamelessly lied to me because it created a dramatic and cool scene' )) 02:13 LL: ((did he?)) 02:14 GA: (( we're going to a far away ball? :o )) 02:14 GA: | "| I guess the ball is not happening in the palace? |" | 02:15 LL: The two of you climb into a Roto-Craft, and it takes you away, across the Alternian coastline. Partway through the trip, Kikate pulls a bouncy ball out of his pocket, and hands it to you. "I told you there would be a ball." ((dadjokes)) 02:17 GA: |http://i.imgur.com/0PmdJIU.png | 02:17 GA: | "| I guess it's good that I chose to come as a soldier, then? |" | 02:18 LL: "It's good. It gives me hope for your future as Merrow's bodyguard." 02:19 GA: | "| I suppose you're not going to tell me where we're going, because you want suspense? |" | 02:20 LL: The Rotocraft sets down on a military base. "Mostly because it requires security clearance that you couldn't have until you were here. Let's go to your new rooms." 02:20 GA: | "| New rooms? |" | 02:21 GA: | "| ...Is this what the stuttery chick meant by danger? |" | 02:21 LL: "Probably." 02:22 GA: | She shrugs. "| I guess my sky pirate kismesis and those nerds will have to wait, then. |" | 02:26 LL: "Of course they will. You'll be briefed in the morning. Go get some sleep." 02:27 GA: | "| Okay. |" | 02:27 GA: | Tethys goes to her room and gets settled for nighty night. | 02:28 LL: ((have fun LOL)) -- languidLachesis LL ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 02:28 --